1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a developing device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction machine having at least two of coping, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes a developing device.
2. Description of the Background Art
New developer stored in the developing device needs to be separate from the developing bearer in time to shipping or carrying.
If the new developer is kept contacting to a surface of the developing bearer for a long time, the new developer gets stuck on the developing bearer.